


A Warning

by Merfilly



Category: Alien Series, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Hicks gets a warning to Riddick





	A Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



"Getting slower."

Hicks swallowed at the rasp of the words, more than the knife under his chin. It was the only sign of discomfort he showed, though, making his eyes meet the eerie silver ones of the speaker.

"Might be. Might just want to give you a warning."

The knife slid away.

"Yeah?"

"Weyland-Yutani thinks you could be the key to getting those monsters in the bag," Hicks said, unsurprised when the predator in front of him laughed.

"Use a monster to catch a monster?"

Hicks nodded.

"Stay and tell me what you know."

"I can do that, for you."


End file.
